


A Mouse Called Imogen Cole

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Unrelated Worm One Shots [5]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Velocity get a pet
Series: Unrelated Worm One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871626
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Mouse Called Imogen Cole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Robin found the mouse while coming back from a patrol.

It was a small, quivering little thing, backed in a corner by a cat about to pounce.

Robin scared the cat away and, after a second of hesitation, took the mouse with him.

It was just _to cute_ not too.

\---

Closer inspection confirmed that the mouse was, actually, a female, and Robin decided to call her Imogen, after the old lady living in the house beside his. He also decided to keep her on PHQ.

The latter decision proved to be a mistake when Imogen then proceeded to escape the box he was keeping her in.

Fortunately, he found her before any evil could befall her.

Unfortunately, he _did not_ find her before she could eat through the wiring of Armsmaster’s coffee machine.

Robin decided to change Imogen’s place of residence.

\---

The Wards were surprisingly enthusiastic about their new unofficial mascot.

Clockblocker did insist to append the surname “Cole”, after his old English teacher, to the name she already had, but Robin is fine with that. “Imogen Cole” has a nice ring to it.

He trusts them to take care of her.


End file.
